A typical tension cable (also called as a high-tension cord) mounted on an internal combustion engine (e.g., an engine) is attached with a metallic cable terminal by a method such as crimping, in order to establish conduction between the cable and a plug terminal of an ignition plug.
A known exemplary arrangement of such a cable terminal includes: a pair of gripping portions for radially gripping an end of a cable body from both sides; an insertion portion curved to be substantially annular, the pair of gripping portions being respectively provided on ends of the insertion portion; and an acicular portion provided integrally with the insertion portion and the gripping portions (Patent Document 1).
When such a cable terminal is used, the cable terminal is brought into conduction with a core inside the cable body by thrusting the acicular portion into the cable body from an end face of the cable body, and the entirety of the cable terminal is crimped to the cable body by making the gripping portions partially cut in a coating provided on an outer circumference of the cable body with the acicular portion being thrust into the cable body. Then, by inserting the cable terminal into a plug cap while the plug cap covers a plug terminal, an end of the plug terminal is inserted into the insertion portion of the cable terminal, such that an inner surface of the insertion portion partially contacts a contact provided on an outer circumference of the plug terminal, thereby establishing conduction between the cable terminal and the plug terminal.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-313147